


звезды

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: У подгруппы KRY концерт в Лос-Анджелесе, и звонок оттуда обходится в сумму примерно настолько же чокнутую, насколько Ким Чонун. Поэтому он просто дышит в трубку и не говорит ничего.
Series: отклоняешься [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577
Kudos: 1





	звезды

У подгруппы KRY концерт в Лос-Анджелесе, и звонок оттуда обходится в сумму примерно настолько же чокнутую, насколько Ким Чонун. Поэтому он просто дышит в трубку и не говорит ничего.  
\- Хён, - осторожно начинает Донхэ и прерывается на то, чтобы зевнуть. В Корее четыре часа утра. В Лос-Анджелесе двенадцать дня.  
\- Донсен, - отвечает Чонун и продолжает молчать. У Донхэ зевок плавно перетекает в сдавленное хихиканье. Через пару минут он давится им совсем, потому что Ынхек накрывает его подушкой. Когда Донхэ кое-как из-под нее выбирается и нервно хватает телефон, там все еще раздается мерное дыхание абсолютного психа Ким Чонуна.  
\- Хён, а ты что-нибудь будешь говорить? - спрашивает Донхэ, перекатываясь на спину и впериваясь ничего не видящими в темноте глазами в потолок. Потолок слабо подсвечивается наклеенными там звездочками из специального материала, и Донхэ вспоминает, как эти звездочки клеили собственно он и Чонун-хён. Какая-то там очередная идиотская передача, в которой жаждали показать СуДжу в естественной среде обитания, для чего, разумеется, мигом сделали ее неестественной, выдав всем кучу глупых заданий. Впрочем, задание для них с Чонуном казалось Донхэ ужасно милым тогда и все еще кажется таковым сейчас.  
\- Светятся? - спрашивает Чонун, и Донхэ вздрагивает и чересчур громко отвечает:  
\- Да!  
С соседней кровати в него летит еще одна подушка. С противоположного конца земного шара чокнутый Ким Чонун, угробивший на этот бессмысленный звонок стоимость, наверное, всех билетов на концерт KRY, глубокомысленно вздыхает особенным вздохом и быстро говорит:  
\- С днем рожденья и до встречи.


End file.
